Harukaze
by Nyangiku
Summary: "Dibawah pohon bunga sakura ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu dan juga berpisah. Maaf, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu.."/ kisah nostalgia kehidupan sekolah yang telah di lalui Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sesaat setelah upacara kelulusan, sebelum mereka berpisah dan mengejar cita-citanya masing-masing dengan mengorbankan perasaan mereka. /New fic from me :3 Mind to review?


**Harukaze**

.

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt****  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**Warning! : ****Sho-ai/kata-kata bertele-tele/gaje/Typo(s)**

**.**

**This story original by:**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

"Dibawah pohon bunga sakura ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali bertemu dan juga berpisah. Maaf, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu.."/ kisah nostalgia kehidupan sekolah yang telah di lalui Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sesaat setelah upacara kelulusan, sebelum mereka berpisah dan mengejar cita-citanya masing-masing dengan mengorbankan perasaan mereka.

.

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi. Satu-persatu kelopaknya berjatuhan. Seolah melayang-layang dengan bebas, membiarkan dirinya tertiup angin terbawa kemana pun kehendak angin itu berhembus.

Dua orang pemuda duduk bersandar di bawahnya. Berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap beserta tas nya masing-masing.

Penampilan mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Yang satu terlihat berseragam rapi. Kemeja dan dasi serta jas almamaternya ditata dengan rapi dan pas dengan tubuhnya yang berpostur mungil. Rambutnya berwarna putih bagaikan salju, seakan bertentangan dengan warna guguran kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan diatasnya.

Yang satu terlihat sedikit berantakan, kemejanya ia biarkan keluar separuhnya. Dua buah kancingnya ia biarkan terbuka, menampakkan sedikit atletis tubuhnya. Jas almamaternya ia geletakkan sembarangan tanpa peduli kalaupun jas nya itu akan kusut. Rambutnya berwarna orange terang, bagaikan langit senja di musim panas.

Ya.. mereka sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain.

Hitsugaya Toushiro bagaikan musim dingin.

Kurosaki Ichigo bagaikan musim panas.

Tapi mereka terlihat akrab dan dekat walau hanya sekedar duduk bersama tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hanya menikmati hembusan angin musim semi.

Di musim semi.

.

.

"Kurosaki.." panggil Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya lurus menatap sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh ditelapak tangannya yang kurus.

"Ya?" jawab Ichigo yang berada disamping Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh juga. Ia sedang memejamkan kedua matanya bersandar di batang pohon bunga sakura itu dengan santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang. Menghirup udara segar musim semi yang berhembus.

"Sebelum kau pergi jauh, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya.." ucap Hitsugaya lagi masih serius dengan bunga sakura di tangannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Mengatakan apa?" Ichigo melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda mungil di sampingnya dengan tampang heran. Kedua tangannya masih ia lipat ke belakang sebagai sandarannya.

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Tidak terasa waktu terus bergulir hingga hari ini.."

"Apa maksudmu, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo. Tidak mengerti maksud dari awal pembicaraan pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Dengarkan dulu bodoh."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja. Waktu itu cepat berlalu sekali ya. Padahal aku merasa baru saja kita bertemu kemarin,"

"Ya.. aku pun berpikir yang sama," jawab Ichigo kemudian bangun dari posisi santainya dan langsung merangkul tubuh mungil Toushiro membawa ke dalam dekapannya. "Hei, apa kau ingat pertama kali pertemuan kita?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Matanya memandang lurus seperti sedan gmenerawang sesuatu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Hitsugaya sedikit ketus. Melepaskan dekapan hangat Ichigo dengan paksa. Bibirnya ia manyunkan.

"Hei hei tidak usah ketus seperti itu," Ichigo sweatdrop. Lalu ia menjauh dari Hitsugaya, berjongkok dan memainkan kedua jari di depan dadanya. Persis seperti yang biasa Orihime lakukan kalau sedang gugup.

"Hahaha!" Hitsugaya tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian diam. "Toushiro? Kau bisa tertawa juga?" tanya Ichigo polos. Kemudian ia langsung mendapatkan bogeman dari Hitsugaya.

.

.

**Flash back**

.

.

"Kau yakin berani sendirian mencari si Kurosaki itu, Shiro-chan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut di cepol. Wajahnya tersirat sedikit kecemasan.

"Iya aku yakin Momo," Jawab Hitsugaya dengan mantap kepada sepupu nya ini.

"Tapi dia ini kan berandalan Shiro-chan," kata Momo lagi tambah cemas.

"Sudahlah Momo, tenang saja. Kaichou kan Seito-Kaichou yang tegas dan hebat! Pasti bisa menghadapinya." ucap seorang gadis disebelahnya—Matsumoto Rangiku. Dengan gaya nya yang seperti biasa, yaitu—lebay.

"Lagi pula, ini kan kewajibanku untuk menertibkan siswa semacam dia di sekolah ini," ucap Hitsugaya dengan tegas. "Aku hanya akan menasehatinya sedikit dan memberikan buku pelanggaran ini padanya. Berhubung Ukitake-Sensei sedang sakit. Jadi aku mewakilkannya." kata Hitsugaya lagi panjang lebar.

Momo menghela nafasnya. "Yah.. baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Lagi pula ini kan perintah dari Ukitake-Sensei," Momo mendesah dengan terpaksa. Sedangkan Hitsugaya perlahan berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.

.

"Mana sih anak berandalan ini. Menyusahkan saja!" dengus Hitsugaya sambil berjalan dan berhenti di taman di dekat pintu gerbang sekolahnya—Karakura International High School.

Hitsugaya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya berkeliling taman depan sekolahnya ini. Di tempat ini terdapat banyak pohon bunga sakura yang indah.

"Sekolah ini kan luas! Menyebalkan. Aku harus mencarinya kemana lag—"

**BRUUK!**

Belum sempat Hitsugaya meneruskan kata-katanya, ia terjatuh ke atas rumput taman itu karena tersandung sesuatu. Ia terjatuh menindih sebuah kaki seseorang. Jatuh dengan tidak elit, yaitu—wajah yang duluan meluncur cepat ke atas rumput taman itu.

"HUUAA! apa ini—" sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinga Hitsugaya saat dirinya terjatuh diatas kaki suara itu. namun, Hitsugaya masih belum bergerak.

"Sedang apa kau disini bocah!?" suara itu kembali berkata. Sedangkan Hitsugaya berusaha bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya dengan susah payah. Sedikit meringis kesakitan karena benturan tubuhnya dengan tulang kering pemilik suara asing itu.

"KAU! Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau itu tidak punya mata apa?! Santai-santai ditempat seperti ini!" maki Hitsugaya kesal tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara itu.

"Cih. Galak sekali. Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya padamu, untuk apa bocah sepertimu berjalan ditempat seperti ini? Kau tidak tau? Kalau jam istirahat telah usai 20 menit yang lalu." suara itu berkata dengan santai dan datar.

"Kau!" Hitsugaya menolehkan wajahnya ke suara itu sebentar lalu ia menengok kekanan dan ke kiri kebingungan. Mencari sesuatu yang ia rasa telah hilang dari genggamannya saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya suara itu.

"Tidak perlu tau."

"Mencari ini?" tanya suara itu lagi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hitsugaya dengan sebuah buku berukuran sedang bersampul merah.

"Ah iya ini!" Hitsugaya dengan cepat meraih buku itu. Lalu ia membaca nya sebentar. Ia mengamati sebuah foto yan terdapat di dalam lembaran buku itu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Sedangkan si pemilik suara itu hanya cuek tidak peduli. Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak.

Angin musim semi pun berhembus pelan melewati mereka. Diikuti dengan guguran kelopak bunga sakura dari atas mereka.

"Kau.. KUROSAKI ICHIGOOOO!"

.

.

**Flash back End**

.

.

"Nah itu lah awal pertemuan kita. Hahaha. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat terjatuh waktu itu loh," Kata Ichigo bermaksud menggoda Hitsugaya.

"Itu gara-gara kau tau!"

"Sudahlah. Itu semua takdir loh," goda Ichigo sambil mencolek-colek pinggang Hitsugaya.

"Dasar mengarang!" Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo sedikit kasar.

"Hee~ aku tidak mengarang tau!" Ichigo kemudian kembali merangkul tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tau Ichigo? Kita bisa saja tertawa seperti ini, namun.. hatiku terasa.. sakit." ucap Hitsugaya lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. Bingung.

"Tidak."

Hening..

Lagi lagi hanya ada angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati mereka.

.

.

.

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojokan Author :**

Hisashiburi~ lama tak jumpa. Aaa akhirnya aku sudah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional bulan lalu dan lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan :3. Hoho. Ah ya, maafkan aku karena belum melanjutkan fic-ku yang lain. 49 Hari, Perahu Kertas dan Pacar untuk Hitsugaya.

Itu dikarenakan aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi dan.. tada~ malah mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis fic baru ini.

Tapi akan segera di publish kok sedang dalam proses XD

Oh ya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Scandal – Harukaze. Awalnya sih mau dibuat one-shoot. Tapi sepertinya lebih asik kalau di bikin bersambung /plak

Fic ini bercerita tentang nostalgia kehidupan sekolah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah. Hoho. Tepatnya pas setelah mereka mengadakan upacara kelulusan.

Oke segitu saja dulu.

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
